Amor Criminal
by Aika Asakura
Summary: La cabeza de LEN tiene precio   un sinnumero de criminales detrás suyo  confiar en la persona que no debe y lo lleva poco a poco a la boca del lobo. ¿De que se valdrá Len para escapar? Sexo, drogas, alcohol y palabrotas. ;D


¡Konnichi Wa! Hola aquí les obsequio otra de mis locas historias. espero que lo disfruten y me regalen muuuchos reviews.

No lo pienso hacer larguito para no descuidar: "Eclipse".

Advertencia: ¡Male x Male! Amor entre chicos. Yaoi. Fius bueno ya avise.

**¡El criminal que amo!**

**Por: **_**Aika Asakura**_

_**Prólogo**_

Todo empezó el verano pasado. Jun finalmente había convencido a nuestro padre que mudarnos a una ciudad pequeña en Japón que no llamase la atención sería lo mejor para mí. Después de todo, estar siendo amenazado constantemente por vulgares criminales no es la vida que el futuro heredero Tao merecía.

La casa no estaba nada mal. Amplia, con varias habitaciones. Estilo tradicional con una amplia entrada con abetos recortados a cada lado.

Un mayordomo y una chica para el aseo. Cuatro personas habitábamos ese "hogar" llamémoslo así.

Jun se encargaría de una modesta tienda de kimonos tradicionalistas y modernos, diseñados por ella misma y yo, como mis 17 años lo requerían cursaría la preparatoria, estudiaría e ingresaría a una universidad que valiese la pena.

Todo. Absolutamente todo me parecía bien. Al fin y al cabo no me importa nada y si el cambio significa estar lejos de mi padre, podría vivir en una deshuesadora con tal de no verle la cara.

Sin embargo…

Él, esa persona tuvo que existir. El de cabellos azul cielo en las puntas y con raíces negras. Él de mirada azul oscuro. De juguetona sonrisa, cuerpo bien proporcionado, de palabras agradables y estilo descuidado.

¡Mi vecino!

Él imbécil de mi vecino, que si fuera más guapo de lo que es, no sé que haría.

Si, el idiota me gusta y mucho para mi desgracia. La primera vez que lo vi estaba cortando unas ramillas de más en el arbusto de su patio.

Al parecer disfruta de la naturaleza y el contacto con las plantas. Se dirigió a nosotros (Jun y yo) para darnos la bienvenida al vecindario.

Su mirada tan peculiar me llamó la atención. Unas lagunas profundas llenas de ingenuidad y paz, aunque me dan la sensación que esas aguas pueden ahogarte cuando menos lo esperes.

Desde ese primer día, no ha pasado uno en él que este en el jardín de su casa realizando algún maldito trabajo de jardinería y al vernos pasar a mi hermana y a mí siempre nos da los buenos días, uno que otro comentario bobo a Jun de lo hermosa que es o que en las noticias avisaron de lluvia.

¡Baka! Jamás me había fijado en los mediocres enamorados de mi hermana. Él no era la excepción. Me resultaba insignificante. Por lo general, Jun se detenía a darle alas, mientras yo esperaba en el auto.

Hoto hoto, creo que así se llama. Si me pareció escucharlo en una ocasión de esas. Aunque, si tan vil e insignificante me resultaba ¿cómo me enamore de él?

Todo comenzó con el día en que Jun decidió irse más temprano al trabajo. Como de costumbre me dirigí al vehículo por el mismo camino de todos los días. Y sucedió:

-¡Buenos Días! – escuche su tono de voz grave, seguido de una sonrisa jovial.

No me moleste en responderle y seguí mi camino: ¡que ruidoso!

-¡eh! Para tener un rostro lindo, eres odioso – lo escuche decir enfrente mío atreviéndose a colocar su dedo índice en la nariz.

-.- ¡No me toques! – contesté.

Hizo un gesto de desagrado con una ceja alzada fue cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

Su lago azul oscuro en contraste con mi mar dorado. Pude apreciar su seria, pero juguetona expresión y los mechones que revoleteaban en su cara me hizo pensar que sería muy buena una cogida con él.

-¿Nos vamos? – dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Qué? – no entendía su pregunta. Así que olvide el depravado pensamiento en mi psiquis y seguí.

Para mi sorpresa tiró una bolsa negra de tela en el asiento del copiloto y abordó el auto. Me mostró las llaves del vehículo que había tomado de mi pantalón, sin darme cuenta. Cuando intente reprocharle algo, solo sonrió de lado.

-Jun me pidió que te acompañará a la preparatoria. – después se escuchó el suave arranque del motor.

-¡Idiota! No necesito que me lleves a ningún lado. Para eso esta el chofer – parpadee asombrado ¿y Wason?

-Acompañó a Jun en su deportivo. ¡Oye te molesta si pongo música!

-Detén el vehículo ahora mismo imbécil… o me tiraré por la puerta – le amenacé no necesitaba que un aparecido me hiciese favores.

-Relájate y llevemos la fiesta en paz. –me vio por el espejo del auto- por tu mirada sé que no sos un simple estudiante de preparatoria. Jun sabe como hace las cosas así que disfruta del viaje. ¡Lindo! – me cerró el ojo.

Con un leve sonrojo, gruñí por sus palabras. No podía llevar la contraria si el asunto involucraba a Jun. Me crucé de brazos ignorándolo.

-De acuerdo. – replique para escuchar su boba risita. ¡Baka!

Sin embargo, a pocas cuadras de llegar a la preparatoria. Un audi color negro con rines reforzado golpeó el parachoques del Mercedes Benz del Tao.

-¡Imbécil no sabes conducir! – grité.

-Tenemos compañía señorito – agravó al colocarse unas gafas oscuras que ocultaban gran parte de la cara. –Disfrute del paseo yo me encargó de ellos.

Continuo mientras del bolso a su lado, saco un arma. Y como si fuese asunto de todos los días, empezó a dispararle al vehículo que nos venía siguiendo. Mi asombro fue mayor cuando los del Audi sacaron una metralleta.

-¡Están locos! ¿Qué pretenden?- enfadado grité.

-Freírte y venderte al mejor postor, Lencito – me contestó.

Me crucé al asiento del copiloto y empecé a revisar en la guantera.

-¡Eso está por verse! – Quité el seguro de mi confiable Kel-Tec con de 400 g sin cargador -159 éste lleno-, los 142 mm de longitud y su anchura de sólo 26.

El cañón, de 3,1″ genera la precisión y energía necesaria. Después de darle un beso a su estructura de acero, empecé a dispararle a las llantas de mi asechador.

Él solo me vio de reojo y sonrió.

-Él que saque del juego a ese desgraciado gana un almuerzo – me gritó entusiasmado. Justo cuando el vehículo negro se puso a la par de mi ventana.

Una chica de cabellos rubios con mirada monótona y los ojos manchados de negro por debajo de los párpados me sonrió e intento lanzarme un dardo.

-¡Que demente! – vi el punto que deseaba, justo en medio del rin del carro.

-¡Así que un almuerzo! –dije- te tomaré la palabra. Lancé un tiro fácil y certero. Lo demás…Un coche, tiros y una llanta desviada…un vehículo que impactó en un restaurante italiano, sin posibilidades de continuar.

Me divertí, aunque una inquietud oprimió mi corazón. Las personas que resultaron heridas. Dirigí mi arma a la sien del conductor:

-Acelera y doble en la esquina hasta el fondo. Eres mío y no escaparas- replique a lo que él metió los cambios, acelero.

Se estacionó en el estrecho callejón.

-¡Baja del vehículo! – le ordené

-Pero Lenci – reprochó- creí que nos entendíamos. Estoy de tu lado.

Alce una ceja. - ¿Qué sabes de mí? – pregunté.

-Lo necesario para protegerte.- su tono de voz se agravo sin despejar su mirada de mí – un singular escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Siempre he sido caprichoso y besarlo pasó por mi mente.

-Además…- agregó y extendió las manos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quitó la cámara de la pistola y me arrebató lo que quedaba de ella para atraparme en una llave por la espalda: - Jun me pidió el favor.

Oculte mi rostro bajo mi mechón de cabellos: _¡Un favor a Jun!_

Me moleste en sobremanera y antes de hacerme girar y tumbarlo, susurro: -Un favor que me gusta mucho. Sos toda una joya.

Afloje mi cuerpo. Sentí el suyo. ¿Qué perdía si le seguía la corriente?

-O.k ¿A dónde vamos?

-Je, je, je a un lugar seguro.

Y así comenzó todo. Desde que pronunció dichas palabras creo que me enamoré de él o quizás fue desde mucho más antes.

Fanfichibi- One Shot

En el apartamento ultra secreto de Hoto hoto.

- Solo los chicos malos como yo usan tatuaje- presume el chino de cabellos bicolor frente al espejo por un pequeño tatuaje Ainu en el pecho.

Cuando Lencito con rostro de fastidio y como quien no quiere la cosa, pasó frente al espejo y lo quedó viendo de espalda. Espalda en la cual, el tatuaje del Ying Yang estaba plasmado a sus anchas. FIN.

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado en el siguiente capi. Disfrutaremos del convivir de estos dos chicos y como Lencito se quiere follar a Horín o/oU

¡Ah! Con lo último son pequeñas escenas que me vienen a la cabeza y no quiero desperdiciarlas. Chaito y dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
